


Vast Flames

by ShinjiShazaki



Series: Immersion [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a pervasive sense of safety, somehow, with four space-time players to cloak the asteroid.  This meant Rose had time—time not needing to be hoarded and squirreled away—to listen to Kanaya in all her rambling.  True, their conversations meandered and their topics wandered freely to get lost in the verbiage, but Rose found it quite pleasant.</p><p>What she did not find pleasant, what she resented, was the loss of something she hadn’t realized she possessed.</p><p>"Rose," Kanaya said, "should I have not let you kiss me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vast Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a [kink meme prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/6376.html?thread=7643624#t7643624).
> 
> Best read with this song in the background: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CMqPxLSDTQs

For the most part, Rose did not feel cheated. If she was honest, she did not resent being plucked so abruptly from their session. She did not resent Aradia’s sudden appearance, all grins and gleaming new wings, to pull them down the space-time rabbit hole. She did not resent being told that their ( _her_ ) game-breaking strategy was a patently bad idea, or that they needed to cooperate with the trolls to have a chance to destroy Noir without any further hell breaking loose. Not really.

There was a pervasive sense of safety, somehow, with four space-time players to cloak the asteroid. It let them formulate plans, shoot down those that would lead to a doomed branch of time, and interact without typing quirks and time and distance taking away from conversations. This meant Rose had time—time not needing to be hoarded and squirreled away—to listen to Kanaya in all her rambling. True, their conversations meandered and their topics wandered freely to get lost in the verbiage, but Rose found it quite pleasant.

What she did not find pleasant, what she resented, was the loss of something she hadn’t realized she possessed. When their conversations ran long into what her body told her was night, she grew very aware of a scent in the room. It smelled of tea and ink, and of something she couldn’t put a proper name to. And it always was strongest near Kanaya, who never noticed that from her long, delicate neck came a scent that made Rose’s stomach clench.

What could be called the fifth day after their arrival was when understanding dropped upon Rose like the rain from her planet. It was slow, tiny droplets at first: she noticed the scent only in the back of her mind, and reacted with a warm smile. She sat closer than she had before, pulling her favored chair near the sewing machine to read while Kanaya worked. As she read to the sound of clicking and whirring, the clarity of tea and ink faded away and left behind what made her stomach tighten most. It was when her throat had nearly closed up that she finally looked away from the long abandoned page.

Kanaya sat there smiling. Sat there smiling and working and being utterly beautiful amidst all the gunmetal gray and broken black tiles. Rose swallowed and stood up slowly. She moved to stand behind her, leaning forward to rest her hands on either side of her elbows. Her voice was quiet when she asked, “What are you working on?”

“Hmm?” She paused in her work, lifting her foot from the pedal and raising the needle free of the cloth. “Oh, a dress for you. I had a burst of creativity upon our meeting.” Turning slightly, she aimed her smile over her shoulder.

Rose thought her legs would melt, and decided it wouldn’t be a terrible thing if she was able to sit in Kanaya’s lap to recover. Surely it would be warm there atop her perch.

“I should be finished soon enough.” She glanced back at the fabric, eyes brightening to positively shine when she looked back to Rose. “Would you like to see other fabrics? I could incorporate something for your usual emblem.”

She was struck dumb. There was nothing more in the universe she wanted than to tip her head down and bring their lips together. It was perfectly clear that those lips would be the most delicious things she would ever taste, and all she had to do was move in but a few inches more to claim that glory. She touched Kanaya’s elbow and felt as though her fingertips would catch fire. The fire was everything; she moved her hand in to cup that exquisite angle gently.

“Rose?”

And the rain finally fell into her eyes. She started, stumbling back and clapping both hands over her mouth as her face began to burn painfully. She stared, and then sprinted from the room before she could unjustly aim her rage at Kanaya and her beauty.

\---

“You’re mad?”

“ _Yes_ , John,” she said. They sat in his room, he on his bed and she on the beanbag chair they had been able to alchemize. “I am incredibly angry about this.”

“What, that you like her?” He scratched at his cheek. “I dunno, Rose, that seems weird for you. Aren’t you the one always saying that you shouldn’t repress your inner desires and all that other psychobabble stuff?”

“Repressing inner desires and trying to fight a powerful scent-based aphrodisiac that our compatriots are unknowingly exuding are two _entirely_ different things.”

He looked up and to one side a moment. “So...are you saying you do actually like her?”

“John, that is beside the point. If there is affection to be had—which am I neither confirming nor denying at this time—then I want it to be based in reality, not in this sudden physical... _lust_.”

He giggled. “You were lusting for her?”

“ _Egbert_.” She put her hands on her face, but left her mouth uncovered to speak. “Have you noticed anything like this at all? Or have Jade or Dave mentioned any sort of unnatural piquing of their sex drives?”

“Uh...”

“Have you guys gotten horny, yes or no.”

“Oh!” he laughed. “If that’s what you meant, yeah!”

Her hands fell into her lap, eyes wide. “What.”

“Well, Vriska really is pretty,” he said. “Not Liv Tyler pretty, but Liv Tyler’s special and a movie star and older than me and Vriska is pretty right here in front of me.” He grinned. “She was super happy when I kissed her.”

“You—kissed her? Even though we have been here for less than a week?”

He shrugged. “Yeah? Is that supposed to be bad?”

She opened her mouth, but no reply came to her.

“I think Dave’s done more with Terezi than just kiss, but he might be pulling my leg about it.”

Any reply that might have been percolating died.

“And maybe Jade’s been hanging out with Karkat more? Karkat seems happier lately, if less screaming means happier for him.”

“Oh my God, you never even realized that there was something making you feel attracted to the trolls?”

He frowned slightly. “Hey, come on. I like Vriska all on my own, and I’m pretty sure Dave and Jade like Terezi and Karkat. And I _bet_ —” He pointed at her. “—that you like Kanaya too.”

Her frown easily beat his in dourness. “That does not negate my point. If anything is to happen between us, I want it to be on my—our—own terms. Not because I’ve gotten hot and bothered simply because she’s extremely attractive and smells like tea.”

He bit his lip, but that only made his giggles warp into hard snorts. “You get horny because she smells like tea?”

Rose slapped her hands over her face. “ _God dammit_.”

\---

A knock sounded from her door. “Rose? May I come in?”

She took a deep breath. More than an hour had been spent in contemplation, and another thirty minutes had been given to the cause of steeling herself. She was completely prepared to see Kanaya again, to breathe freely in her presence and be unafraid of that delicious scent and what it did to her. She sat on her bed, facing the doorway, and straightened her shoulders. “Come in.”

The door slid open.

Oh _hell_. Either she was a delusional liar or there was some mechanism at play to make the scent’s effects redouble when she had been away from Kanaya for some time. Regardless, at the first sight of Kanaya’s concerned face, lips delicately pursed in a frown and her brows drawn together, her heart rattled inside her ribcage. As she drew closer, Rose stared at the elegance of her long legs and the way her skirt moved along them. Halfway into the room, Kanaya stopped walking and Rose felt as though she might weep for the loss. She settled for staring, dry-mouthed, at her graceful hands and the long fingers there that she could imagine touch—

Rose put her eyes on the floor immediately, but it did not banish the thoughts. Her face burned more than it ever had.

“I spoke with Karkat recently. Well, it was more a matter of him coming to me with the complaint that Jade won’t stop smelling his hair and playing with his horns.”

She put her face in her hands. It wasn’t enough to banish the incredibly alluring idea of doing the exact same thing with Kanaya.

“And according to Terezi and Vriska, Dave and John have been behaving in rather...amorous fashions. They are unabashedly cheerful about the matter, Karkat’s complaining notwithstanding.” A pause. “I believe I understand what is happening.” Another pause, even longer than the first. “And...I will apologize. It was never my intention to make you as uncomfortable as this. Rest assured, I’m going to be consulting with Karkat on how to deal with this peculiarity.”

She heard the shuffle of a heel turning about, and spat a word past her hands before she could clamp down on it involuntarily: “Kanaya.”

Silence.

“Kanaya, _wait_. Just...don’t apologize, all right?”

“There is something going on that makes you excessively uncomfortable, and I would much prefer to apologize for my part in doing so before attempting to solve the problem. And it seems that the worst of it is caused by my very presence, or indeed the presence of any troll. Therefore, I would like to leave and stop causing you distress.”

“Kanaya.”

A pause. “Yes?”

She grimaced, biting down hard on the inside of one cheek. She took her hands from her face, and slowly patted the space on the bed to her right. “Please sit down.”

The request was fulfilled with hesitance. Kanaya moved closer in small steps and sat as lightly as could be done. She folded her hands neatly in her lap, but rubbed absently at the back of one wrist with the thumb of her other hand. The curve of her thigh was stunning from so close, arcing gently from hip to knee and dappled with the natural bunching of her red skirt. It would take absolutely nothing to move that hand Rose still had between them, to lift it from the mattress and the sheets and lay it gently upon Kanaya’s leg and move inward.

She brought her hand into her own lap, lacing her fingers together tightly enough to hurt. Rose said, “I’ve been thinking about this.”

“Yes?”

“This is indeed not something limited to my person. The others have told me that they have experienced peculiar urges when around their chosen troll compatriot. Urges which I have been assured are not too far divorced from my own, and with which I am having a great deal of trouble in coming to grips.”

“Then why did you insist I stay? I can leave—” She gestured toward the door; she did not miss the way her fingers were stared after with starving eyes. “I can—I could leave and stop disturbing you.”

Swallowing hard, she looked at the floor. She closed her eyes tightly, working her tongue in her mouth to form the words properly. “Because, speaking frankly and without the influence of anything, I do not want to be entirely deprived of your presence.” Her face began to burn, and she pulled her hands apart to wave one dismissively. “It would be rude to suddenly demand that the person who I most enjoy spending time with leave me alone because I have no self control, and it would be disingenuous to suggest that I was completely and solely overwhelmed by this intoxicating scent of yours.” She put her hands to her forehead, and her voice began to crack. “Especially when I have thoroughly determined that this scent does not instill any non-native concepts into the smeller’s mind but merely amplifies basic preexisting preferences and likes to better facilitate interaction.”

Rose sucked in a deep breath, but curled over her legs as she did and spoke muffled words to her knees. “So no, Kanaya Maryam, I don’t want you to apologize and I don’t want you to leave. I _want_ terribly to do so very many things I’m not going to name because I would _prefer_ to not give any part of that up to some demented chemical cocktail pushing me to do something that is not one hundred percent of my own volition. I’m going to apologize to you, because I’ve caused you undue stress in your worrying about me.” Her voice dropped further when she said, “But I will admit that it makes me...happy, somehow, to know that you’re concerned.”

A long silence settled on them. Rose concentrated on breathing, and concentrated harder on ignoring the wonderful scent that by then pervaded the room entirely. When Kanaya put her hand gently on her shoulder, she flinched and bit down on her tongue so hard she worried it would bleed. Still, she could not hold back the quaver in her sharp exhale. At the sound, Kanaya lifted her hand away, and Rose despised all things in the universe save the girl sitting next to her.

“I wasn’t aware that it made you feel this strongly,” Kanaya said quietly. A nervous chuckle left her. “Would it make you feel awkward to know that I’m—er...pleased? That I am very happy to hear that what I feel is not entirely unrequited?”

“Only if it makes you feel awkward that I admitted to entertaining extremely overt ideas of things to do to and with you.” The sound of a muffled exhale, and the shifting of weight beside her made her body tense painfully.

“Well...it doesn’t, really.”

“Then the feeling’s mutual.”

A moment passed, and then Kanaya let out another soft laugh. Rose would have killed to hear it again, and would have ended a thousand lives more to be able to trace her fingertips up Kanaya’s skin to _cause_ the laugh.

“May I propose something?” Kanaya asked.

A pause. “Yes.”

“This is very clearly causing you distress, due to what I believe is your desire to not be ruled entirely by this— _thing_ that is...er, arousing you. Is my assumption correct?”

“Yes.”

“Then I volunteer to spend time with you and make sure that you do not act contrary to your emotional desires. Does that sound like a fair bargain?”

Slowly, she lifted her head. She stared at the floor and swallowed down the lump in her throat. Closing her eyes and keeping them shut, she sat up and turned to face Kanaya. She opened her eyes. The beauty she saw made her flinch and suck in a desperate breath. In her mind, she saw herself fall upon the gorgeous girl and pin her to the bed; she pushed it as far back as her mind stretched and kept it there.

“It does,” she murmured.

Kanaya smiled; Rose’s heart nearly broke. She leaned forward and tapped a perfectly chaste kiss to Rose’s forehead; Rose’s heart mended itself instantly in order to melt.

“Then,” she said gently, “I suggest we part ways for a while and try to rest. We can meet again in the morning.” She chuckled. “What we’re passing off as morning, in any case.” With that, she stood from the bed. She looked back, caught sight of Rose nearly taking to her feet, and reached out with a gentle hand to hold her where she was. “You’re being contrary.”

Rose blinked. She swallowed and sat down properly. “Right.”

“I’ll see you in the morning.”

Her smile was weary but content when she replied, “All right.”

“Calm dreams to you, dear Rose.”

Her heart swelled. “You too, Kanaya.”

\---

The next week passed as vignettes in Rose’s memory.

A modeling session:

“Rose dear, you may put your shirt back on now.”

“ _Dammit_.”

A smile. “Though I assure you that I do appreciate the view.”

A mutual moment of creation, needles clicking and pencil scratching out designs:

“You’ve stopped knitting, you know.” A pause. “And I do believe that you’re staring at me and licking your lips.”

“ _God dammit_.”

Chuckling. “The scarf is very lovely. Is that a series of hearts?”

Joining the others in watching movies:

A whisper: “You’re leaning very hard on me.”

“I know.”

“Oh.” A smile and a faint blush. “Well, all right.” A pause. “But you are trying to put your hand under my shirt.”

“ _God fucking dammit_.”

Restrained giggles. “Give me your hand.”

It was taken in two hands, and very gently gifted with a kiss to its knuckles. The remainder of the movie was spent with their fingers interlaced and holding a most perfect warmth.

Finally, a shared time of reading early in the night after a tiresome day:

It was silent save for the curling whispers of turned pages. Though both books were paged through slowly, one set of pages began to stutter in their passing. Rose looked up without lifting her head. Kanaya sat in her pile of cloth and pillows, chin resting on one loosely curled fist and eyes more than half closed. Every so often, her head settled more heavily on her hand and her eyes fluttered shut. Her shoulders twitched each time, rousing her just enough to refocus on the book and turn one or two more pages. Eventually, she noticed that Rose had simply closed her book and sat on the floor watching her.

“You’re staring,” she said in a sleep softened voice.

“I know.”

She smiled. “Well, all right.”

The smile still made her burn, made her ache, made her heart seize up. It was no longer such a struggle to keep the thoughts at bay. Instead, she allowed one thought to bob to the surface. She set aside her book, holding her fingers to the cover a moment. Carefully, she stood up and walked to Kanaya’s side. She sank down on her knees. From so close, the sight of the faintest of blushes on her face, all the subtlest shades of jade and grassy green, made her mouth go dry and her fingers curl atop their chosen bolts of fabric.

“May I kiss you?” she asked quietly.

The blush grew darker. “If that’s really what you want.”

She closed her eyes; she opened them again and looked only at Kanaya’s eyes. “It is.”

“Well.” Her eyes closed in turn, and she tilted her head up very slightly. “All right.”

Slowly, so slowly, Rose leaned closer. Gently, so very gently, she touched her lips to Kanaya’s. She felt the edges of her fangs and the warmth of her skin. It finally did not burn then; it made every inch of her feel warm. She drew back only enough to wet her lips with her tongue, and the barest taste of something very much like tea and cinnamon came to her. Drawing the smallest of breaths, she lifted one hand and cupped the curve of her face; she settled her fingers behind her ear and at the line of her hair. She felt Kanaya shiver, heard her tiny exhale, and for an instant knew nothing but her utter desire to press kiss upon kiss to her mouth.

Rose pulled away.

She whispered, “Thank you.”

And after resting her lips on Kanaya’s forehead for a moment, she took to her trembling legs and left.

\---

A bare few hours. It was all her body let her have of sleep, and the weariness in her bones told Kanaya of how she had tossed and turned fitfully. When she woke, she lay on her back in her pile and stared up into the darkness overhead. Some time passed before she sat up and looked to her door. The lights outside, on perpetually, cut a tiny line along the floor. She held her shins and put her chin on her knees. She stood up and left the warmth of the pile to slip into the hallway with her feet bared to the cold floor.

Rose’s room was not far down the hallway, though it was the most furthest removed from the others. Too quietly to be heard over the faint hum of the lights, she padded to the door and stood before it. She put her fingertips on the cool metal and held them there. Holding her breath, she rapped her knuckles on the door. The sound was all at once too quiet and too loud. Her voice was much the same when she called, “Rose? Rose, are you awake?”

A pause. “Yes.”

“May I come in?”

The pause was longer than before; her voice was softer. “Yes.”

Kanaya tapped the control panel beside the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind her. A single lamp was alight within, set on the small table at Rose’s bedside. Rose herself sat on the edge of the bed, head bowed and hands almost hanging between her knees. She did not look up when Kanaya walked to stand before her, and did not seem to move.

“Is something the matter?”

Silence.

“Should I have not let you kiss me?”

Heavier silence.

She frowned sadly and set a hand atop Rose’s head.

Slowly, she sat forward and put her forehead to Kanaya’s stomach. Even slower, she stretched out her hand and laid her palm on the outside of one knee.

“You’re touching me,” she murmured.

The heaviest silence ever to come between them.

“Rose?” A pause; she worried her lip with a fang. “Should I leave?”

She shook her head against her stomach.

Kanaya did not move her hand at all. “It’s more than all right. I can leave.”

Rose shook her head against her stomach. She whispered, “Please don’t go.”

“You know what you’re asking. Is this true?”

Her voice trembled when she said, “I know.”

“Well.” She took her hand from Rose’s head, moving it to her chin and the other to her shoulder. She made her sit up, made her lift her head, and leaned down. She said, “All right,” and kissed her.

It wasn’t a surprise when Rose’s hands came to rest on her hips; it wasn’t a surprise to feel how tightly they clutched at her skirt. It wasn’t shocking in the slightest to feel those hands slip down the back of her thighs and pull gently at her knees, and it certainly didn’t feel out of the ordinary to be pulled down to the bed entirely. The only thing that gave Kanaya pause was when Rose rolled them over, settled atop her, and went completely still. She was held tight, knees bumping her hips and hands in her hair, and Rose stayed there with her head in the crook of her neck and breathed.

She stroked at Rose’s hair and asked, “Are you certain this is all right?”

A whisper: “Yes.”

“You’re acting like something’s wrong.”

“Kanaya, I’m lying on top of you and about three steps away from tearing off your clothes. I’m not sure how you can quantify any of this as me acting as though something is wrong.”

She chuckled. “I would have expected you to be _one_ step away.”

A pause. She drew in a deep, shaking breath and began to pepper the skin of her neck with tiny kisses. “You’re getting better with sarcasm.”

“It wasn’t entirely sarcastic.” At the first touch of a tongue to her flesh, she put a hand under Rose’s chin and made her stop. “But I do still think you’re acting like something’s wrong.”

A sharp whimper: “ _Why_?”

“Because you’re not looking at me and _telling_ me that you’re all right. And if you don’t, then I’m going to believe that you’re being contrary.”

Rose made a sound that was a mix of a sigh and another whimper. She got up on her hands and knees and looked at Kanaya properly. “What do you want me to tell you?”

“Why this is what you want.”

A pause. A sputter of a weary laugh. “Because I’m tired of this. I’m tired of debating with myself over whether or not these urges are mine when you’ve been nothing but endlessly sympathetic and excessively beautiful. And I’m tired of questioning whether or not my perceiving your beauty and endearing nature is a side effect of this scent when I am now completely positive it is _not_. I have spent the last two weeks perpetually in metaphorical flames not because I am consumed with impersonal lust but because I am hopelessly infatuated with you, and I honestly can’t deal with that anymore. If I have to burn, then I want to enjoy it. You, Kanaya Maryam, are why I want to do this. That is the truth.”

Kanaya smiled. She reached up to settle her hands on the back of Rose’s neck, one hand stroking through her hair. “Did you know that for all your calling me out on rambling, you’re just as guilty of it at times?”

“Yes. Now that we’ve reached our allotted word count for the day, may I continue giving in to every fantasy that’s been playing in my head for the last two weeks?”

“Only if I may give in to a few of my own.”

“By all means.”

Her smile shifted slightly, showing the faintest hint of a smirk with how she showed her fangs. “Would you like to know what some of my thoughts have been?”

“I thought I just said we reached our allotted word count.”

“ _You_ did, Rose dear. I have a few things I want to say.” Still somewhere between smirking and smiling, she sat up. Ignoring the small noises of protests, she made them move to sit at the bed’s center. With a soft hum, she pulled Rose into her lap. “But I promise to touch you while I do.”

She exhaled shakily onto Kanaya’s shoulder, burying her face in the crook of her neck. At the stroking of a hand along her spine, she flinched and bit her tongue.

“I have thought of holding you for a long time,” Kanaya murmured. “Of laying my hands all along your body and learning the texture of your skin.”

Cool fingertips slipped beneath her shirt and curled in the small of her back. She closed her eyes tightly.

“I have considered all the ways you want to touch me, because I can see it very clearly in your eyes. You have very lovely eyes, Rose dear. Did you know that?”

In a strangled whisper, she said, “Not like yours.”

“Your compliments are wonderful.”

Two hands made their way up the back of her shirt; she sucked in a sharp breath and wound her fingers in the fabric bunched naturally at Kanaya’s waist.

“And I have wondered what kind of sounds you would make when I kiss you. Every inch you would let me touch.” She put her hand on her face and made her look up. The weariness and want and wholehearted _ache_ in the girl’s body was so visible that it made her sigh. “But your lips most of all, Rose dear. I’ve discovered they are quite delicious.”

She laughed in the same exhausted way as before and nuzzled into her hand. Her voice was rough when she said, “Ditto.”

A chuckle. “I see I’m actually making you lose your ability to speak. You’re adorable.”

“Good _God_ , Kanaya, would you please just kiss me already?”

She hummed pleasantly. “All right.” Holding her face gently, she tipped her head down. The touch of her lips was reciprocated twofold, threefold, forcing her to sit back and breathe carefully. Though she heard a frustrated whine building in Rose’s throat when she sneaked one arm between them, she pushed back in the kiss with a smile on her lips and settled her hand at the side of her breast. The kiss was broken by centimeters with a choked noise popping from Rose’s throat. The sound barely had time to fade before Rose snuggled closer and hid her face once more in the curve of Kanaya’s neck.

A great shudder racked her body when Kanaya moved her hand, bent her thumb in to rub against her breast. The gentle flick up and down to the hard nipple beneath layers of cloth was rewarded with a tiny whimper hissed against her neck; bringing her hand in to take that hard flesh between thumb and forefinger was given a sharp, brief exclamation of her name. She nearly grinned and scratched very lightly on Rose’s skin beneath her hair. Her legs tightened around her waist, knees pressing against her hips almost painfully.

“Would you do me a favor, Rose dear?”

“W-what? Fine yes what?”

She slid her hand down through Rose’s hair, along the back of her neck and around to the front, and touched her fingers to her own shoulder. The touch was pushed away by the swift arrival of Rose’s desperate lips and harried tongue and teeth. When she let out a low groan in response, Rose’s hands darted away from her waist and crawled up the front of her shirt. Kanaya could not help the tiny giggle at the scrape of fingernails against her sides, and another at the whine that preceded the nipping of her neck.

Laughing gently, she moved them once more and pushed Rose to the bed. Ever stronger, it was nothing to hold her wrists down and keep her from twisting up from where she lay.

“Kanaya, please, please, fucking _please_ —”

She returned to her lips and savored the deep draw of breath she heard for it. Each arm she released in time, one after the other. The first let free shot to her neck to pull her in deeper; the second freed grabbed hold of her shirt and brought her hips down between Rose’s legs. She licked at her lips, painting slow strokes up and down, side to side. Both of her hands pushed up her shirt; both of her hands dipped below the girl to undo the clasps of her bra. It took a breaking of the kiss, a small chuckle, and the plucking at the shoulders of Rose’s shirt to make the girl react accordingly.

Kanaya sat up slightly to set aside the clothing, and let the sight seep into her mind. A flush had filled Rose’s bare chest, her neck, her cheeks. Her eyes were half closed, but still focused on her face. Every so often, between the slow, desperate inhales that made her breasts rise and fall, she swallowed hard. She lifted a hand, reaching out for the hem of Kanaya’s shirt. It was caught halfway and its fingers laced with those of the other. Both were settled beside Rose’s head, and Kanaya came down soon after.

A kiss was placed in the hollow of Rose’s throat. Two more came to her collarbones, one after the other. The fourth was placed in tandem with the movement of her other hand; lips at the first swell of a breast and palm at a hip. She trailed her fingers in the dip where her leg came to her body and set long, soft kisses from the first rise up to the peak where sensitive, hard flesh awaited her mouth.

Oh, and there it was, that first most perfect and elegant sound of a _moan_ dancing from Rose’s tongue. For a moment, Kanaya was completely still. The moan echoed in her ears and skated along her nerves. She tasted Rose’s skin, drinking of the faint salt and sweet warmth with slow twists of her tongue and gentle suckles. Distantly she heard her name being whispered again and again; immediately she felt the hum of speech rising up through her chest and into her mouth.

Another moment of stillness came upon her at the appearance of a hand atop her head. The fingers trembled as they burrowed into her hair; they twitched when they bumped against her horns. The moan born of the loving strokes at the base of her horns was one she had wanted to create and let go for days, and she slipped her hand below Rose’s back to pull her closer.

“Kanaya.”

She gave the whisper no real heed. The taste of skin was much more important.

“Kanaya.”

A gentle push at a horn.

“ _Kanaya_.”

She blinked and lifted her head. She licked her lips. “Yes?”

“Please.”

“What?”

“Touch me.”

Another blink, this time tinged with confusion. “Isn’t that what I’m doing?”

“No—yes—no—God, _here_.” She pushed at Kanaya’s shoulder, making the arm beneath her draw back enough to catch her wrist. Face taut, eyes closed tight, she brought their hands down between her legs. She turned Kanaya’s hand over and pressed it flush to her and moaned. “There, there please _yes_.”

A pause.

Her voice broke when she said, “Kanaya, _please_.”

“Hmm.”

“Just _touch me_.” She clenched her thighs together and hissed, “What is there to ‘hmm’ about?”

She smiled. “Nothing, Rose dear.” She took her hand back and pulled Rose’s skirt up bit by bit until she could bring her fingers beneath the cloth. There was wetness smeared all along her thighs, slick and so hot her fingers felt seared. She once more followed the line between thigh and body, sweeping upward to catch the edge of the soaked through cloth of her panties. The faint wet sound that accompanied the cloth’s parting from skin made Kanaya start and her mouth go dry. She took her other hand from Rose’s and brought it beneath her skirt.

The cloth was pulled from Rose’s body entirely. At first it was swift, brought halfway up her trembling thighs before Kanaya was forced to stop. In an instant, she knew what it had meant to Rose, that deep and heavy scent she had spoken of. She could smell nothing but the girl beneath her, all thick musk and damp and sweetness. Her throat stopped functioning, and her hands resumed their endeavor devoid of grace and suffused with tenderness. The faint sticky wetness that had soaked into the fabric clung to one palm when she put the panties to one side. She paused. She brought her hand to her mouth. Kanaya tasted of Rose and closed her eyes slowly to let the intoxication fill her.

There were slim arms wrapped around her shoulders; there were shuddering pants of breath rushing against her neck from the girl who had put herself in her lap once more. She heard begging and would have begged to do what was asked of her. Her hand returned to the wet heat between Rose’s legs and stroked slowly at the swollen flesh. Her other hand she put against her back to rub at her neck. With her first and third fingers, she parted the lips at Rose’s center and stroked the slick skin within them.

“Kanaya...” Hands held tightly to her hair. “Kanaya—” Kisses were pressed desperately to her ear. “Ka—na— _ya_ —” A breaking sob. “ _Kanaya_!”

She whispered, “Yes?”

“In in _in_ —fuck _please_!”

Kanaya breathed, put her lips to Rose’s shoulder, and slipped two fingers inside her. First slow; slow to feel the warm and the heat and the wet and the perfect surrounding. Then quick; quick to draw out whimpers and moans and sobs and one calling of her name after another. She felt the shuddering breaths twice, once in the press of Rose’s breasts against her own and again in the sobs against her neck. She muffled her breathing against her shoulder, shaking exhales and wavering inhales, and bent her thumb up to rub hard at the nub of flesh that had so eagerly presented itself. And in and out and in and out and _in_ —

Rose shook; she let out a cry that trailed quickly into a whimpering of Kanaya’s name. She choked on her breath, nuzzling her face against her neck as hard as she could while her body seized in fits. Kanaya felt her writhe around her fingers, felt her knees press hard against her sides, and groaned softly. She followed Rose implicitly, moving her fingers until the shaking stopped. Kissing Rose’s neck again and again, she slipped her fingers from her body and curled them against her belly. Rose clung to her, and it wasn’t very long at all until Kanaya felt small warm drops of water fall onto her shoulder.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

Silence.

“Rose?”

A weak giggle. “You actually asked that.”

She huffed a sigh. “Why is that strange?”

The giggling continued. “You’re ridiculous. Why wouldn’t I be all right?”

“You’re crying. I would usually take that as a sign that you’re distressed.”

“I’m not distressed. I’m relieved.” Her giggling slowly stopped. “I’m happy.”

“Oh.” She lifted her head, looking from the corner of one eye at the tear and sweat streaked face beside hers. “You—enjoyed it, then?”

Rose sat back and stared at her. She blinked as if torn between continuing to stare and laughing. Eventually, she settled on smiling and put her forehead to Kanaya’s. “Yes, I enjoyed it. What a ridiculous notion, to think that I didn’t enjoy you fucking me until I screamed your name.”

“I was going off of what I’ve read in my novels and had no idea if any of the same techniques would be pleasurable for humans,” said Kanaya. “But I wouldn’t necessarily call it something as crude as that.”

She let out an amused exhale. “Would you prefer I say you were making love to me?”

A blink. “That’s a peculiar term.”

Rose smiled. “I actually think it fits rather well.”

After a moment, Kanaya returned her smile. “Then may I continue to make love to you from now on?”

“Yes,” Rose murmured. She kissed her again and again, and whispered “Yes” between each touch of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first part in a series based around four particular prompts from the kink meme. While they're not necessarily my head canon all round, they're my kink head canon because it's delicious fun.
> 
> Each piece will be titled for particular songs I find fitting, either with lyrics, titles, or adjusted amalgamations of the two.


End file.
